


For the Sake of Argument

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Meant to Be [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, F/M, Family, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2416310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why do you think I would let it fester Sam?  Why do you think I would be upset about finding your ex-fiancée in your arms?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For the Sake of Argument

Sam rounded the corner to the cereal aisle. He needed to get Jessie her favorite oatmeal and his Honey Nut Cheerios. As he grimaced about the prices, not because he couldn’t afford them but because a box of cereal shouldn’t cost that much, Sam felt someone watching him. He turned slowly and saw Kate. Even though he opened his mouth, or thought he did, no words emerged.

“Hi Sam.”

“Hi.” He held up his hand to wave in case he only imagined the words coming out of his mouth.

“How are you?” She asked, putting a box of Special K in her cart.

“I'm um…I'm OK.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

“You don’t have to be nervous. I only bite when invited.” Her laughter was gay. “Aren't you going to give me a hug?”

“Kate…”

Before Sam could say anything, she was in his arms. Her breasts pressed on his chest made him cringe. He patted her back, didn’t want to be rude, but felt so uncomfortable. Her perfume, Sam couldn’t remember the name, assaulted his senses. It wasn’t unpleasant, it just wasn’t Jessie. He saw Jessie coming around the corner and dropped his arms. Kate gave him one more squeeze, kissing his cheek before pulling away. Then she turned and saw Jessie too.

“Hi Jessie.” She said smiling. Kate and Haley had been best friends since middle school. She’d known Jessie for a long time. They’d never been friends but that didn’t mean Kate couldn’t enjoy this encounter.

“Hi Kate, how are you?”

Jessie smiled but her stomach was free falling. It amazed her how similar she and Kate were dressed yet she still felt like a country bumpkin. Both women wore jeans, sweaters, and boots. Jessie wore her favorite faded pair, a black argyle Old Navy sweater, and some black Timberlands. It was clear that Kate’s jeans and cashmere sweater were high end.

Her boots were the leather scrunch kind that had recently come back into style, also high end. She looked fresh from the beauty salon with impeccable hair and makeup. Jessie’s hair was pulled back in a ponytail and makeup for her was Clinique lip gloss. And there stood Sam, who had loved them both. Jessie couldn’t figure out if he was guilty, sorry, or what.

“I'm doing wonderful and you? It looks like married life agrees with you.”

“It really does.” Jessie walked past her, putting the pie ingredients in the cart. The move Sam made to touch her was subtle but she moved away.

“I'm so glad to hear it.” Kate replied. “Your sister was surprised to hear about your nuptials.”

“Haley was invited to our wedding.” Sam’s voice came back. “Apparently she couldn’t make it.”

“Hmm…maybe her invitation was lost in the mail. I know everything was so last minute. That’s a real shame.”

“We have to get going.” Jessie started pushing the cart. “It was nice to see you again.”

“Mmm hmm, you as well.” Kate nodded. She took one more opportunity to punch Jessie in the gut by kissing Sam’s cheek again. “See ya, Chief Kassmeyer.”

He turned to follow Jessie, who was out of the aisle by then. He could tell from her body language that this was a minefield. Never had he seen her closed off, even when they were just friends. His wife was enclosed in walls of brick, mortar, and barbed wire. They were done shopping so Sam followed her to the checkout line.

The incessant beeping of the machinery the cashier ran the groceries through drove Sam crazy. Usually he and Jessie were chatting or laughing but tonight she stood there stone faced. Her arms were crossed so he just let her be even though he was desperate to talk to her. A teenage boy filled their “green” grocery sacks; Sam put them in the cart. Jessie grabbed her peacoat and slid it on before they went out in the cold November wind.

It was snowing, just flurries, and they remained silent as they walked to Jessie’s Ford Fusion. Sam put the bags in the trunk while Jessie climbed into the driver’s seat. He took a deep breath before getting in beside her. When she started the engine, a voice he didn’t recognize came from the speakers.

“What are we listening to?” He asked, glad for something to say.

“Lisa Loeb.” Jessie replied. “Desi made me a mixed CD from our Hampshire days.”

“Jess...”

“Don’t.” She held up her hand. “Just don’t Sam; I don’t want to go there right now.”

Sam closed his mouth. He wanted to talk about it but she clearly didn’t. Pressing it was a bad idea. That didn’t mean he didn’t want to talk about it.

“OK.”

The ride home was tense and silent. Sam just listened to the music he didn’t know as his mind raced for things to say. It was a bad idea to leave it like this. He knew that but didn’t know how to express it. It would’ve been rude to push Kate away from him but the second kiss was pushing it. He could still smell her perfume; was sure his wife could. He was never going in the cereal aisle again.

Jessie parked in front of the house. She grabbed one of the bags from the backseat and headed up the front steps. Sam got out with the three other bags. He followed his wife.

“Hey there, Sam!” David Fitzgerald was getting out of his car across the street.

“Hi Dave, how are you?”

“Can't complain. Have a good one.”

“You too.” Sam went into the house, locking the door behind him.

Jessie was already putting away the groceries she had. He put the other bags on the counter and looked at his wife.

“We need to talk about this.” He said. “It’s not something we should let fester.”

“Talk about what?”

“Oh c'mon Jess…Kate.”

“Why would I let it fester, Sam? Why do you think I would be upset about finding your ex-fiancée in your arms? Gee, I don’t know what's so bad about her kissing you not once but twice, in front of me. I must be completely irrational.”

“Jess, I didn’t say…”

“What were you thinking?” She glared at him.

“I wasn’t thinking anything. I just…”

“You just what?”

“Let me finish!”

“Don’t you raise your voice at me, Sam Kassmeyer.”

“I'm sorry." Sam stepped back and took a deep breath. "Why are you being this way? Approximately 1,922 people live in the town of Newberry. We’re going to see Kate a lot.”

“Oh so you're telling me to expect passionate embraces every time we run into her in the grocery store.”

“There was nothing passionate about…”

“I don’t want to talk about this anymore.”

“You're the only one talking; you keep interrupting me.”

“I'm just sick.” Her voice caught. “How could you just let her rub all over you? You didn’t even try to stop her. Did you like it?”

“Jessie, no.”

“I don’t believe you.”

“Jess!” Sam called after her while she was storming up the back stairs. She didn’t even look back. He was baffled by what just took place. He was well aware that even the most loving couples had fights. Often the fight was about something silly. Sam didn’t delude himself into thinking he and Jessie would be immune. OK, yes he had.

What made him nauseous was hurt Jessie sounded. She wouldn’t even let him explain himself. She surely wasn’t going to let him comfort her. The whole incident was innocent on his part. He didn’t know what Kate was thinking while it all transpired. She may have taken a jab at Jessie but he didn’t feel anything for her. She was just another citizen in Newberry…someone he was courteous to but not friends with. Now he had to convince his wife of that.

***

It was the longest ninety minutes of Sam’s life. He knew he had to give her some space. That didn’t mean he didn’t practically glue his feet to the floor to keep from going upstairs. He made a turkey sandwich, which he could only stomach half of. He drank a beer. He did all the dishes in the sink and wiped the counters, stove, and cabinets down. When Sam realized he’d been pacing back and forth for almost 15 minutes, he knew he was time to go upstairs.

At the top of the back stairs he saw that their bedroom was dark. The hall light was on; Sam let it guide him to his destination. The door was ajar so he stood and watched her. Jessie lay in bed on her side. The whole house was too quiet. His heart was pounding…Sam felt like something was wrong. He pushed the door open and it creaked like every door in the old house. Moving through the dark room, he crawled across the bed and spooned with his wife. Relief washed over him when he felt the warmth of her body. She might be royally pissed but Sam needed to feel her. Jessie hadn’t pushed him away yet; that was a good sign.

“I think I made an ass of myself.” She barely whispered.

“I can't hear you baby.”

“I think,” She turned in his arms. “I think I made an ass of myself.”

“No you didn’t.” Sam shook his head. “You were just upset, Jessie. Sometimes our emotions, rational or not, get the better of us.”

“I hate her. God, I finally said it out loud. It’s not just because of you. She's been my sister’s best friend for 25 years and I've never quite cared for her. Then when she started seeing you I knew it was for all the wrong reasons and I liked her even less. I just…” Jessie shuddered. “The idea that she has a little piece of you makes me sick.”

“She doesn’t have a piece of me, baby.” Sam wiped her fresh tears.

“When I saw her in your arms I felt so inadequate. She’s just so damn cosmopolitan. She’s beautiful and well-dressed. I remember how enamored you were with her.”

“That was a long time ago.”

Sam knew what Jessie said was true. In the very beginning, Kate was like a drug. He’d never been with a woman like her before and couldn’t believe she wanted to be with him. By the time it wound down he felt as if he was trapped in something. Even without Jessie, walking away from that relationship was the smartest thing he’d ever done. He was starting to lose himself with Kate. With Jessie, Sam was free.

“It wasn’t that long ago, Sam. Just the idea of her in your arms…you two used to make love.”

“No, we never…”

“Sam,” Jessie stiffened in his arms. “Don’t lie to me.”

“I'm not lying, just hear me out. Kate and I never made love. We had sex, sure, of course we did. We were together for three years. But you're the only woman I've ever made love to. You are my whole heart and soul. I gave myself to you before God, Jessie.”

“I know.” She caressed his face. “I hate that I'm jealous of her.”

“She's jealous of you.” Sam replied. “The entire act was probably solely for your benefit.”

“I fell right into her trap but she knew I would. I'm possessive of you. It’s not in a bad way but…”

“It’s OK.” He smiled. “I'm possessive of you too. Do you know how hard it is some days to work with Mark?”

“What?”

Jessie never talked with Sam about Mark. She was working up to it, gathering steam, but she hadn’t yet.

“I remember when you used to see him. I also know it was a long time ago but it doesn’t stop the green eyed monster from rearing its head sometimes. He sits around yapping about all his conquests and I find my fists clenching. The idea of anyone treating you like an object…”

“It’s OK.” She put her hand on his chest. She was trembling and that bothered her. “Mark is even more than ancient history.”

“So is Kate.” He kissed her nose. “It was over for us before I actually ended it. Its you Jessie, it’s always been you. It will be you until I die.”

“I feel the same way.” She closed her eyes when he enveloped her in his arms. “I love you, Sam.”

“I love you too. I'm sorry you were upset. While I will always remain cordial, I plan to keep a healthy physical distance from Kate.”

“Don’t let my insecurities win out.”

“It’s more than that. I think she might be playing a game and I don’t want to be a pawn. Also, anything that upsets you upsets me. That’s how it is when you're in love.”

Jessie nodded, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. Sam deepened the kiss. He wanted to reconnect, feel the warmth of her. A cold breeze chilled his bones from the moment she walked up the stairs. Yes, couples fought and he and Jessie probably would as well. It needed to be kept to the bare minimum.

“I'm sorry.” Jessie whispered between kisses. She caressed his face.

“I'm sorry too, baby. Let’s just forget about it.”

“Let’s make it up to each other and then forget about it.”

“Tell me how to make it up to you.”

Jessie moved onto her back, bringing Sam with her. As usual his body fit with hers like a puzzle piece.

“We’ll make some dinner, open a bottle of wine, and then draw a hot bubble bath.” She gave him Eskimo kisses while rubbing his back. “After bath time, we’ll just get creative.”

“I thought we might get creative during bath time, Mrs. Kassmeyer.”

Jessie nodded, laughing. Sam kissed her laughter before getting up from the bed. He held out both hands and she took hold. They stood in the middle of the bedroom floor holding each other for a while. Jessie just held on tight and let the darkness pass. Sam stroked her hair, thanking his lucky stars that they were together and in love.

“I know its silly but I never want to fight again, Sam.”

“It’s a goal to work toward. If we do though, you're not allowed to walk away. Deal?”

“Deal.”

“Kisses…give me kisses Jessica.”

Jessie smiled as they kissed again. They went downstairs with their arms around each other knowing that Kate Joyner would never ruin another evening.

***

  



End file.
